


spawn

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 8





	spawn

1

萨波醒来的时候躺在一堆干燥温暖的稻草上，他意识到自己抱着一个男人，一个独自生活在绝壁山洞里不可思议的男人。男人有着漆黑的头发，冒着香香的味道，肤色微微的发红，安静地躺在他的臂弯里呼吸。萨波对这人没什么印象，但是觉得手感不错不禁又抱了抱。怀里的人动了动好像要醒，下体连带的粘稠感和紧致感吓得萨波睡意全无。两人不仅一丝不挂，而且自己的一部分还在他身体里。

外面好像已经遍地阳光，怀里的人依旧没醒，但萨波的晨勃活动貌似已经不受控地开始了。完全不知所措，他像做错事一般紧张，只敢小心地一点一点往外抽。男人好看到能让他误会，脸上的雀斑好像挑逗着让他不要撤退，脖颈上的吻痕新鲜而熟悉，明显就是自己留下的。萨波顿时有点舍不得这个早上这么快结束，像是玩耍般缓缓地犹豫着，终于在把黑发美人弄醒的时候再次顶到了深处。

萨波干脆坐起来把人往身上又抱了抱，才发现怀里的人脸红得不行，前面的阳具也开始挺立淌水，蹭着萨波的腹肌弄得痒痒的，他不禁伸手握住顺势抚慰了起来。

2

艾斯紧紧地抱住男人的肩膀颤抖又不敢放手，他知道这个金发男人正在做什么但却不敢反抗，是他先勾引的，是他需要有人来抚慰他，男人的技术好到意想不到，可惜就是毒液效果可能过了，他大概很快就会离自己而去。毕竟自己不是人类，而人类也不会屈身于此地。

大腿根部浮现出隐隐的鳞片，艾斯只觉得皮肤像火烧一样燥热，果然只是一个晚上，发情期是过不了的。如何才能受孕？艾斯完全不知道。他只清楚自己的尾巴完全满足不了自己。虽然他才成熟不久，但也很久很久没有听说过别的龙还存在的消息，如果连他都死掉，那这个世界就没有龙了。男人摁着他的前端不让他释放，但他也早就没有什么可以透支的。一晚上，他都忘了射了几次，恍惚得自己才像个被咬的人。

艾斯一边打颤一边配合对方的动作，虽然成功地让对方碰到了子宫但是自己也被折腾得不行，整个身体瘫软在男人身上，手指不受控地伸出了尖尖的指甲，忍了半天才没有划破男人的后背。

3

萨波揉着对方的臀部好让内部放松，醒来之后的男人顿时夹得他发疼差点射到里面。好歹萨波觉得自己还有点仅存的修养，硬着头皮慢慢抽出来。这早上可真够刺激的，萨波一边安慰般抚摸着男人的后背一路往下，好像摸到了一条尾巴。一瞬间怀里的男人在他耳边地叫出了声，惹得他没忍住还是射在了里面。

有点尴尬地缓了缓时间，萨波才终于看清了男人眼泪婆娑的模样却不禁觉得自己又要有了反应。看着男人大腿根部流出了液体，他早就该想到他的矜持估计昨天就灰飞烟灭了。完全不是一次的量，一直滑到脚踝弄脏了地上的石板。男人有一条又长又壮的尾巴，身上有些地方分布着鳞片微微发红，就像他红透的脸蛋。头上的尖角暴露着他的身份，是萨波只在灭绝生物图鉴上看到过的，仅有的龙。

完全移不开视线，萨波呆呆地环着想要努力离开自己怀抱却连腰都直不起来的躯体，不禁有些心疼即便自己完全没有昨天的记忆。  
“...对不起。”萨波听到了男人的声音，“你现在可以走了。”

4

“你咬了我？”萨波想到头疼都想不起昨天他到这个山洞休息后发生的事情，浑身有力只是脖颈稍疼，摸了摸却也没有出血，只有新结的痂。  
“是。”艾斯坦白自己牙里面有毒，虽然不致命但是能让人致幻产生欲望，他曾经咬过母狮，没想到野兽没有晕倒却开始了发情。  
“如果我是来杀你的怎么办？”萨波看着一边凌乱的衣物和装备，他并不是毫无目的地来到这么荒凉的地方。  
“那你会被我杀掉。”艾斯咽了咽口水，恶狠狠地盯着萨波。他给了他想要的东西，即便他不知道确实收到没有，他会放他走，艾斯并不喜欢伤及无辜。  
“我不会伤害你的。”萨波慢慢按压着艾斯的大腿根部，“别让东西留在里面，我来帮你清理。”  
“留着，”艾斯抓住萨波的动作平视着对方，只能看到对方眼睛里的自己。“我需要。”

5

艾斯跪坐在地上喘着烫死人的粗气，身上红得不成样子，他勉强支撑着自己等萨波打水回来，其实也没过多久，但是身下却湿透了。该死的发情期，实在是太长。萨波说着他味道好像变得更好闻了，艾斯却闻不出来，目前他只需要他来满足他，其它什么都不要想。

即便那个相遇的晚上艾斯直接被玩弄得不成人形。只要兴奋，鳞片就会慢慢浮现，尾巴也藏不住，如果太过疼痛，就连翅膀也不受控制完全收不起来。艾斯求饶过，然后忘记了被咬的人完全没有意识。自作自受，他昏了过去又醒来却发现被插进了更深的位置，甚至是他只知道可能存在但自己都确认不了的位置。

等到艾斯想起来要攻击金发男人来表示拒绝的时候，也已经完全没有了力气，连手都抬不起来，腰就像被折断一样，尾巴被对方总是撩到一边磕磕碰碰，翅膀根部被一只大手抓得生疼。艾斯觉得这个人好像并不是失去意识一样，而是就是来克自己的。在摇曳间，他又一次坠入了黑暗。

6

艾斯的吻很烫，就像在亲吻火焰一样。萨波后来才知道他会喷火但是却并没有用火来对付过他。他已经习惯在柴火边帮他擦拭身体，而怀里的艾斯却总是亮着眼睛询问着他是否能确认怀孕。无论哪个字都足以让萨波红透了脸，他亲吻着他，探入舌头挑逗着他。清洗总是达到无用的效果。

瞌睡、暴食、索求大量的爱抚，萨波早就发现了艾斯的妊娠迹象，但是即便一次次安慰吃了又吐的艾斯，萨波也并没有明说出来。他害怕，他害怕艾斯不需要他。萨波觉得自己完全受不了这个答案。他是愿意被榨干的，然而艾斯却才是经常体力不支的那一个。不知道是因为艾斯妊娠的时候太过脆弱还是因为吮吸了艾斯体液才太过强盛，萨波总是能弄哭他，即便求饶也不会停下。

萨波在艾斯的各种储藏洞穴也翻找出过各种书本，只是看不懂文字只能询问艾斯关于龙族生育的问题，说是要帮助艾斯繁衍龙族，但其实完全是萨波自己的私心，他想留在这里，他没有想过会这么喜欢这只龙，实在是太过诱人，他没办法离开他，也没办法让他属于别人，更没办法让他的孩子来分享他。萨波的私心在膨胀，甚至觉得有没有孩子都无所谓，他都会陪这只龙一辈子。执着的是艾斯，孤单太久的从来是他。

7

乳房被萨波揉捏得越来越大，甚至涨得发痛，艾斯有点惆怅地按压却感觉更像要爆了。萨波每天乐此不疲一边看着书说是缓解结块，一边越发揉得欢快，艾斯只能无助地看着这男人任意妄为捏着他的胸在吮吸着什么直到他嘴边沾上了白色。

等到眼看肚子一天天鼓起来，艾斯才迟钝地发现孩子的存在。看着萨波的液体从胸部滑下去，艾斯红着脸瞪着萨波的大家伙，就差一口咬上去。  
“你早就知道？”面对艾斯的质问萨波说不出话来只能催下眼睑吻着艾斯的雀斑说着“对不起”。他早就知道，而且算好了日子，只是他不想说，只是单纯地害怕艾斯厌烦他。

“孩子出生前禁止知道吗？”艾斯用威胁的口气回吻着萨波的嘴，完全看不出生气的样子而且更惹人疼爱。  
“我还可以呆在你身边吗？”想太多的人从来是萨波，他轻轻摸着艾斯的肚子却不觉得这是自己的成就。  
“废话。”艾斯覆上了萨波的手不再跟他解释太多。

8

那晚他们不是第一次见面可惜是他明显忘了，在艾斯出生不久才会跑的时候他曾经因为好奇而去到过非常接近人类居住领地的地方。他躲在树林里偷看着那些两脚怪其实与自己无异，只是他多了角多了翅膀多了长长的尾巴。传说祖先也曾能完全变成人类的模样与人类一起生活，但艾斯一直都不怎么会变，不禁觉得自己可能这一辈子都做不到了。

比起前期的在身体里面用功，之后萨波更多是在外捕猎帮艾斯补充营养。龙是卵生，只是不知道一次能生几颗，虽然艾斯说着自己肯定没问题，但是萨波还是看遍了医学的书。他找来了优质的稻草和各种绒布，把整个巢穴布置得温暖舒适，也制作了灯油让夜晚不再黑暗。深夜里他抚摸着艾斯的脸颊，实在想不出他还能为他做点什么。  
有时艾斯会说着萨波听不懂的梦话。

“你记得小时候的约定吗？萨波。”

萨波不敢问，因为他不记得。  
而时间却渐渐临近了。

9

他曾经从很高的树屋掉下来却毫发无伤，大人们说着是奇迹是神拯救了他，他却觉得不是。印象中模模糊糊，有一个他很重要的人，但他却不知是谁，不知道是男是女，不知道是不是人类。他自成年后就总会出来寻找，找遍了城镇找遍了村庄，找遍了森林。他不知道他在找什么，直到他来到这个峭壁。

萨波很奇怪这里会有人居住，但是主人却热情地迎接了他。可能是因为旅途太过劳累，他才喝了一杯温酒就昏昏欲睡直到第二天才清醒意识。他抱着艾斯，也就是递给他酒的人。他说他是龙，他说他要为了族群而繁衍，他说这是他的使命。萨波完全不惊讶，好像这些事情很久以前就知道了一样。

“长大后我娶你好不好？”隐隐约约的儿时话语回荡在耳边，萨波分不清梦境和现实。他握住了艾斯的手，一声不吭。

10

生产过程并非那么顺利，最后一颗就像吸在了里面完全不肯出来，萨波伸出了手帮忙，艾斯却直接痛得昏了过去。

三个，不多不少，卵散发着淡淡的光泽就像艾斯微亮的鳞片。艾斯抱着三颗蛋，萨波抱着艾斯。艾斯筋疲力尽昏昏欲睡，萨波却一刻也不敢合眼，仔细地将艾斯的汗擦干，又把他用被子好好地包裹起来。

艾斯做着以前的梦，他经常看到一个独自生活在树屋的小男孩，莽撞又调皮，跟他一样。他观察了他很长时间他都没有发现，艾斯便离他越来越近。  
某天他的出现吓到了他，他险些丧命。艾斯非常后悔而勤恳地照顾了他一段时间，他对他说着感谢。  
“你希望任何事情我都会做。”  
“那我希望得到你。”  
分离得太久，而萨波的记忆力太差。他忘了一起生活过的日子包括他青涩的求婚。他说他会等他，他说他会找他。中间便隔了很长时间。

艾斯数日如一天般的给予卵温度等待孵化，每时每刻都不分开让萨波有些嫉妒。他咬着他的耳朵，摩擦着他的鳞片，把弄着他的尾巴，然后捆起他的翅膀。  
近乎窒息的亲吻让艾斯的口水滴到了锁骨，他再没有咬过他且识趣地跨坐上了萨波的身体。轻轻地按压胸部就会有液体溢出，第一个接受“哺乳”的人却是萨波。他弄得他发疼，艾斯有点发红了，萨波抬头看了看他的眼眸，笑着又把唇覆了上去。发情期的时间到了，他的计算没有错。

他得到了。


End file.
